dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Elves
Elves are a race of humanoid beings that inhabit the lands of Xadia. Elves are divided into six sub-species, each corresponding to one of the Primal Sources of magic that exist in nature. Currently, four out of six sub-species of elves have been shown. Biology Elves feature only four digits on each hand (three fingers and one thumb) and four toes on each foot.Creator Q&A All elves in the series shown thus far have two horns and pointed ears. Their skin tones, hair colors, and the shape of their horns vary between races. Culture and Society Elves are incredibly dedicated and passionate beings and often find magic extremely mundane, due to how it is interwoven into nearly all aspects of their daily lives. They consider dragons to be equals and kin due to the powerful magic that runs through both of their races, but consider humans disgusting and worthless. Much like most human societies, same-sex couples do exist in elvish society, with the craftsman Ethari and his husband, the assassin Runaan being one example. While it is uncommon due to the cultural and continental divide between them, some elves and humans have been known to form romantic relationships with one another. This is best seen with Callum falling in love with Rayla. While there have been no known objections by her fellow elves nor by the Dragon Queen Zubeia, it likely that very few elves would object to such a pairing. History The first elves originated at least 5000 years before the Modern Era.SDCC 2019 Polygon Article In ancient times, elves and humans lived alongside one another. The relationship between elves and humans deteriorated when human mages began poaching magical creatures and harvested their body parts for dark magic spells. Disgusted by this, the elves and the dragons exiled all of humanity to the western half of the continent and divided it with a river of lava. The elves remained in the eastern lands of Xadia and maintained a state of cold war with the humans—especially with Katolis, the human kingdom that borders Xadia. Humans eventually discovered The Breach, a narrow cliff that connects Katolis to Xadia across the lava river, and began using it to make clandestine trips into Xadia against the wishes of the elves. Over 1000 years after their exile, humans from Katolis infiltrated Xadia and used dark magic to slay the Dragon King and, the elves believed, destroy his son's egg (which was in reality stolen by Viren). The elves decided to avenge their deaths by sending Moonshadow Elf assassins to kill King Harrow and his birth son Prince Ezran. Having discovered The Breach, Sunfire Elves also amassed their soldiers and conquered a fortress Katolis had secretly established on The Breach's eastern end in Xadia—a potential prelude to an invasion of the Human Kingdoms. Book One - Moon As Moonshadow elves edged closer to the kingdom of Katolis they were spotted by a human guard and leaving it as Rayla's task to stopping him but too much sympathy for the enemy letting him go. But soon they realize her deception and Runaan took her off the mission and yet wanting to make up for her mistake, Rayla made her way back to the castle to finish the job. However, in her attempt to do so she was led by the prince's to something that everyone in Xadia though was destroyed the egg of the Dragon Prince with the egg still alive her sense of vengeance turned into hope. Escaping into the tunnels she warned Callum and Ezran that more moonshadow elves were coming and making her way to the roof she tried to convince Runaan to call off the attack but he refused. Understanding that it was too late to save King Harrow, Rayla and the boys left on a mission to return the dragon prince to Xadia unknown to her that Runaan was captured for interrogation. However, noticing one of her ribbons fall off, Rayla realized the terrible truth but despite starting to like princes and bond with them she didn't have the heart to tell them the truth not wanting to hurt them. It wasn't until Ezran and the egg were trapped on a frozen lake, she worked up the courage to tell them the truth about her ribbon but with the ice cracking she couldn't tell them about their father and due to her bad hand Rayla dropped the egg into the lake, despite Ezran saving it, the dragon prince's life was fading. Disguising herself as a human the group tried to seek help in a village for the egg and for her other wrist binding realizing one of the villagers had a sunforge blade, however after catching the villager she realized the blade didn't work. Returning to Callum and Ezran she gave them the bad news but was informed that there was a healer that lived in the Cursed Caldera. With the help of Ellis and Ava they make it to the top but was saddened to know that there was no healer but a moon mage named Lujanne. From her they learn that the only way to save the egg was to hatch it in the eye of a storm, thanks to Callum destroying the sky primal stone and Rayla braving the storm everyone watched with joy as the dragon prince Zym was born even more so thanks to the young dragon she was freed from her binding. Meanwhile the boys aunt Amaya and her forces had to deal with a group of Sunfire elves at the border. Book Two - Sky Even though, Rayla despite feeling joy over Zym hatching and her hand free she could sense danger was coming and she was right when Soren and Claudia caught up to them. She knew that they were hiding something while at the same time she struggled with telling the princes the truth and when Rayla finally worked up the courage to tell Callum seeing his state she realized it was too late but managed to reconcile. However, wanting to prove the boys friends intention with the help of Ellis and Ava, she was able to prove their intention and escaped with the princes and Zym. However Runaan wasn't so lucky with Viren fed up the elf's stubbornness he imprisoned him inside of a coin with dark magic. Continuing over the ocean thanks to Captain Villads, Rayla was confused about what to do in live since she didn't have the heart of an assassin. From the Captain she was given some sage advice and when she saw a shot down and captured fire dragon Rayla finally discovered what she wanted to with her life. However, she became irked at Callum for using Dark Magic despite trying to help her and continued to watch over Callum in his dream fevered state while saddened that Ezran found about their father. Upon seeing her friend's condition worsen, Rayla broke down at the thought of losing him but her concern turned into amazement when she watched Callum performed magic through his own connection of the Sky Arcanum. After Ezran's return, she respected his decision to return home to try and stop the war from the other end while Rayla and Callum continued onto Xadia but just they crossed the border the duo was met with another obstacle Sol Regem. Book Three - Sun The trials for Rayla still continued, with Sol Regem despite trying to reason with him he refused to let them pass but thanks to some clever thinking on both their parts the duo made it past the old dragon. Meanwhile Janai had one final showdown with Amaya ending with her being showed with warrior's honor and taking her enemy to the Sunfire eleves home of Lux Aurea. However, Rayla didn't receive a warm welcome home due to her failing her task she was treated as a ghost and from Ethari she learned that the Dragon Queen was ill. Janai was trying to interogate her with a communicator but she refused to talk and yet respecting Amaya's warrior spirit she convinced her sister the Sunfire Elf Queen Khessa to show mercy. Races Moonshadow Elves , a young female Moonshadow Elf.]] Moonshadow Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Moon. Their natural abilities in stealth and speed make them adept assassins and infiltrators. Moonshadow Elves live in the Silvergrove, which is hidden underneath a veil of magic, and can only be entered through the use of a ritual. Moonshadow Elves also have a rather rigid culture: they believe in duty and oaths above all else, and never show fear. Those believed to have abandoned their duty become "ghosts", Moonshadow Elves who are effectively shunned by their kin through magic. Those who cast the ghosting spell on themselves cannot see or hear ghosts, and they appear faceless to ghosts as well. Moonshadow Elves are typically pale to dark skinned with purple markings stretching across parts of their body. They have white or silver hair, pale eyes that vary in color and wear teal and black colored clothing and armor. All appear to feature horns of blue to purple hue, with swirl-like symbols of a lighter hue.thedragonprince.com On the night of the full moon, Moonshadow Elves are at the height of their power and can become nearly invisible. Startouch Elves , a male Startouch Elf.]]Startouch Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Stars. The only Startouch Elf shown thus far is Aaravos.@thedragonprince tweet to @E80195645 He wears an elegant dark blue tunic with golden ornaments, decorated with the symbol of the Stars Arcanum. His physical features include dark blue-tinted skin with hair of a light blue hue, while his horns are more elaborate than the horns of other elves. He also has yellow eyes,TDP Official Tumblr and they occasionally glow white when he uses magic. It is not yet known if these characteristics are common aspects of the race. Startouch Elves are rare, and few others have ever come across them. They can live for over 1000 years,‘The Dragon Prince’ creators talk Dark Magic, relationships, and Runaan (Hypable) and they experience "a time scale that is more like the stars than other elves," which gives them a detached, "big picture" perspective of the world. Sunfire Elves , a female Sunfire Elf.]] Sunfire Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Sun. They possess the ability to craft sunforged equipment that include sunforge blades and legendary armor. Book One displays individuals shown to wear red and gold clothes and armor. They commonly appear with dark skin and dark hair. Many but not all Sunfire Elves wear dreadlocks.Aaron Ehasz's Twitter Sunfire Elves are the largest group of elves living in Xadia, and possesses a powerful military which regularly clashed with human forces at the Border. Their only known place of residence is Lux Aurea, a grand city which is considered to be a crowning achievement for their race. Some Sunfire Elves can enter a "heat-being mode" in which their skin heats up, their body glows, and their speed and strength are increased. An even smaller number of Sunfire Elves can enter a "light-being mode" to heal.Aaron Ehasz & Justin Richmond Interview: TDP Season 2The Dragon Prince Season 2 Ending Explained (IGN) Skywing Elves Skywing Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Sky. They are shown to have pale blue skin, with short black hair and long and thinner horns than the rest of the elves. Some Skywing Elves have wings on their backs that make them look like angels. According to Ibis, less than one in ten Skywing Elves have wings. Some can cast a spell to turn their arms into wings. Earthblood Elves Earthblood Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Earth. Notable Elves Moonshadow Elves *Ethari *Lujanne *Rayla *Rayla's Parents *Runaan Startouch Elves *Aaravos Sunfire Elves *Aditi *Janai *Kazi *Khessa Skywing Elves *Ibis *Nyx Trivia *For the most part, there is unity among the elves, but not all of the elven races get along and conflict is not unheard of.Twitch Live Creator Commentary - 18:47 *All elven races are capable of mating with each other, meaning that hybrid elves exist.TDP Crew Commentary - Breathe References }} Navigation Category:Races Category:Xadia Category:A to Z